


put on a show

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Vin Diesel's <a href="http://leftfoottrapped.tumblr.com/post/139464454829/fyifan-vin-diesel-v">video stream</a> from the Xander set. Kris likes it so much, he wants a private session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put on a show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torontok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torontok/gifts).



> to [aleena](https://twitter.com/Frogrings) for starting this shit; to [jesse](http://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/) for enabling this shit.

It starts with the public video - the one Vin streams for everyone to see, the one where Vin's voice is all low, too soft for the microphone to pick up, until he pitches it just a bit higher, that exact right tone that has Yifan's spine straightening, attentive. Then Vin's all sweet praise, all careful, 'talk to them about this movie, baby, tell them how you're kicking ass,' and Yifan blanks out, stares into the camera, letting the _baby_ roll around his head in that low, _low_ voice, until he manages to string together some words. He's glad when Vin takes the camera back, switches over to Donnie, the set, Vin's _bed_ \- oh _fuck_ \- and Yifan just stops thinking right there. At least he tries.

He tries until Vin coaxes him out of his own head with a smile and a, 'Kris, come here,' like Yifan's a puppy, Vin's puppy, collared and adoring, ready to crawl into Vin's lap with just the gesture of permission. 'Did you like that?'

Vin's always sweet - for someone so big, built like some brick shithouse with a subwoofer installed in his chest, his hands are always gentle, careful, knowing his own strength and making sure everyone around him never feels it. Yifan - well, he's already this gone, he might as well admit it. Manages a nod and a, 'yes. Yes, a lot.'

The expression on Vin's face is more curious than anything, and Yifan wonders if he should just kneel right now, until Vin gets the point, but thankfully, he's spared the (delicious) humiliation when Vin nods and gestures for him to go to Yifan's empty trailer. 'Wanna record another one? Just us?'

Yifan's mouth is dry. He nods and tries not to trip as he walks beside Vin.

The trailer is dimly lit and clean, and Vin praises him on how neatly he keeps everything, words settling warm in Yifan's belly as he nods and follows Vin's lead when Vin motions for them both to get on the bed. They gave him a bigger mattress for how tall he is; Yifan wants to tell Vin that he doesn't need it - he can go small, really.

Instead, Vin just settles against the wall, pillows crushed under the weight of his back, and holds out his phone. 'On or off? I’ll make it private if it’s on, just for us, babe, or, y’know, if you want to show it off in the future.'

'On, please,' rasps Yifan, embarrassingly turned on already. He's not even sitting on the bed - kneeling prettily between Vin's spread legs, waiting for permission. 'And - and - '

'What is it?' Vin is tapping at his phone until the camera light goes on, then looks at him with that same gentle, soft expression. 'Kris, hey, you just have to say stop.'

As if he would. Yifan shakes his head, 'no, I want this - and - and _baby_.'

Vin doesn't laugh, only nods, pats one thick thigh with his hand. 'C'mere, baby.'

Yifan tries to be dignified about it, but his eagerness is a mad scramble, hands pawing at the belt buckle, eyes flicking up at Vin's face, asking permission, doesn't know what he'll do if he can't get it.

'Want it, baby?' he murmurs, smiling down at him, and Yifan nods, already undoing the belt once he sees Vin gesture for him to go ahead. It's expected that Vin's not hard, barely even halfway there, but it doesn't matter to Yifan. He's just glad he's got the jeans and undershorts shoved down Vin's thick thighs low enough to see the length of his dick, his balls.

He's not sure what he's expecting - but he's not surprised when he cups Vin's cock in his hand and feels how thick it is. Everything about Vin is big, bulked up, especially considering he's filming as Xander Cage, and _god_ , does that mean Vin works out. Yifan had tagged along for a session, but mostly he just stared at how Vin's muscles bunched up, how solid his neck was, the span of his hands as he gripped the bar, the arch of his entire body as he pumped iron.

This close, and Yifan can _feel_ the results. One hand around Vin's cock and the other is pawing at Vin's thigh, breath hitching at how _solid_ and _hard_ it is under the press of his fingers.

'What is it, babe?' says Vin, voice still so sweet and low, as he angles the camera down, catching Yifan in the shot. 'You look so good just like that too.'

Heat sweeps over Yifan's cheeks, realizing there could be people watching, watching _him_ trying to service Vin, and he's groping the man's thighs like he's scared. No - he'd do this right. Carefully, he gathers the saliva in his mouth, then swallows the head, soaking it in spit.

Immediately, Vin groans above him. It's not loud, but it rumbles, _vibrates_ through him, so that Yifan can feel it against his skin. He moves slow, takes Vin's cock in bobs of his head, feeling the corners of his lips start to stretch when Yifan reaches midway where its thickest.

Thick. Heavy. Hot. That's all he can think about as he licks Vin's cock, letting himself drool sluttily down the length. His fingers pick up the saliva near the root and pump his dick in time with the way Yifan sucks. Now - _now_ , Vin's making noises, soft, 'yes, like that,' as the camera keeps steady at Yifan's side, capturing each bob of his head, each deliberate stroke.

'Baby,' says Vin softly, his free hand coming around to pet Yifan's head, sliding smoothly over the short hair, before he taps against Yifan's nape. 'Baby, show the nice people your red, slick mouth.'

Yifan moans the moment he registers the words, raising his head and looking at himself in the camera - the way his pupils are blown wide, how thick Vin's cock looks even in his hand. 'Oh,' he manages.

'Mm, that's right,' continues Vin, 'those lips so pretty and shiny. Show up so, so well on camera.'

It feels like a question, so Yifan nods, swallowing thickly at the sight of himself mirroring the actions. It's different now - when he goes back to licking the cockhead, he's self-conscious now, careful to let his eyes go half-lidded, draw out the pink, wet slide of his tongue over the slit, tip his head to the side so the camera has a full view of what he's doing.

'Look at you,' sighs out Vin from above, 'how pretty.'

Yifan preens, opening his lips wide and sliding down the thick length, feeling the head hit the back of his throat almost too soon for him. He wants to sink down completely, wants to kiss the skin right at the root of Vin's cock, but it’s hard when he's gonna gag already. He saves himself the embarrassment and pulls back, taking a deep breath, trying to relax his throat.

'That's right.' The hand on his nape rubs soothing circles on his skin and Yifan swallows, pants. 'Look at your pretty cheeks, those lashes. You're gorgeous, aren't you, baby?'

Yifan feels his skin burn, wants to earn more of the praise, and ducks down, cramming as much cock as he can into his mouth. The ache in his jaw is starting to catch his attention, but Yifan ignores it, focuses on not gagging.

Vin moans, a gorgeous sound that slides right down Yifan's spine. 'Yeah, just like that, sweetheart. Suck my cock just like that.'

Shuddering, Yifan hollows out his cheeks on the pull back, moaning around the thickness of the dick in his mouth. The weight of it on his tongue has him breathing hard through his nose, wanting more than anything to feel it shoved down his throat next.

'Can you take it all baby?' Yifan exhales noisily, starts sliding back down. 'Love this, love seeing your sweet mouth stretched around my cock.'

His throat tightens, then - _finally_ \- relents, and they both moan when Vin's cock slides all the way, Yifan burying his face against Vin's skin, eyes squeezed shut as he savours the feeling of choking on Vin's thick, hot dick.

'No, babe, you gotta open your eyes.' Vin's hips flex, drawing his cock back an inch, enough to have Yifan making an upset noise. 'I want you to watch, want you to see how beautiful you are.'

Slowly, Yifan feels his lashes unstick from the tears at the corners of his eyes, and he's peeking to the side, seeing the phone screen, how obscene he looks right now. Vin's right - his mouth is so red, so wet, so stretched around the thickness of Vin's dick, and his adam's apple bobs as he gags a little when the cockhead pulls free of his throat.

'God...' he says, voice completely wrecked, his eyes shiny and mouth wet as he gasps, staring at himself, at how _ruined_ he looks.

'Smile for the camera, babe,' says Vin, exhaling as they both watch Yifan. 'Love your smile, bet everyone watching does too.'

A thrill races down Yifan's spine - everyone watching. People. Others. He's performing, he has to do his best, he has to impress his audience by how good he is. Licking his mouth, he smiles shyly, shoulders hunching a little, and Vin only laughs sweetly, petting his neck. 'Yeah, you look so gorgeous, everyone knows it.'

Confident now, Yifan goes back to Vin's cock all eager sloppy mouth and hands pawing at his thighs for a grip. He almost regrets shaving his hair, thinks it'd be nice to have Vin's hand sliding through, taking a grip, fucking his dick right into Yifan's hot mouth over and over again until he floods Yifan's mouth with come.

Vin seems to love the new enthusiasm, his mouth an ongoing commentary of filthy sweet nothings, 'fuck, you're doing so well, no one would believe this is your first time on camera, baby,' and Yifan only moans back, trying to fuck his mouth open over the hard cock, tongue trying to catch every bit of precome he can. 'A fucking natural, Kris.'

And Yifan loves it - loves how much his jaw aches, loves the weight of Vin's hand on the back of his neck, loves Vin's low voice telling him he looks so perfect when Yifan just feels like a desperate slut, wanting to suck the come right out of Vin's dick, open his mouth so Vin can watch him swallow it cause he's better than good, he'll be _perfect_.

He shoves as much cock as he can when his fingers start to play with Vin's balls, feeling the soft, heavy weight of them on his palm, and Vin's hips _buck_. For a glorious second, Vin's dick is right down his throat, cutting off Yifan's air, and he _moans_ like a perfect slut should.

The fingers on the back of Yifan's neck tighten. 'Ah - fuck, sound so good when you whimper around my cock, be loud, baby, wanna let everyone else hear your pretty noises.'

Yifan only moans back, trying to get Vin's hips to move again, but Vin has more self-control than Yifan would think possible. It only makes his admiration for the man swell in his chest, warming him inside out. He wants to break that, at least a little; he wants to be used up properly and perfectly.

Again, Yifan plays with Vin's balls, smearing all his spit on the skin and wondering if he should pull off to suck on them. That would mean losing the perfect ache of Vin's thick cock in his mouth, and he's torn, until he hears a, 'keep sucking, babe, just like that - so good, got so lucky to have you, didn't I?'

Doubts erased, Yifan only sucks harder at the words, drool and precome streaked down his chin and over his lips. He must look like a debauched mess, but it doesn't matter - that's what they want, and Yifan will give it to them, better than anything they've seen.

'So, so good for me,' continues Vin, breathless, panting, 'you're going to make lose it in front of all these people.'

One of Yifan's hands scrabble over Vin's hip. Please, _please_.

'Oh - you'd like that, wouldn't you?' The hand on the back of Yifan's neck goes a little heavier, pressing down on Yifan's skull. 'So close - you got me so close, baby.'

Yifan pulls his other hand away from Vin's sac, curls his fingers into the divot of Vin's hips so he'll understand.

'Yeah, alright,' exhales Vin. There's only a second where Yifan thinks Vin doesn't understand, but its jarred right out of his skull as Vin's hips move and he's _fucking_ Yifan's mouth, good and _proper_.

It's too much - Vin's cock is so thick, so hot and hard, and Yifan can barely keep it together as he feels it fuck down his throat and back out again, making him gag. He holds onto Vin and tries to peer up his lashes at where Vin is staring down at him, looking so _pleased_ with the way Yifan is gagging all over his fat dick.

'Take it, baby, c'mon,' encourages Vin, the sweetness of his voice now underscored with the roughness of his own arousal. Yifan whimpers, lets his jaw go lax, and Vin fucks into him again - stretching his lips, making him feel the smooth skin of Vin's cock slide over his tongue, force his throat open around the head.

This time, there's no pause between one thrust and the other. Vin's going to fuck his face, and Yifan wouldn't have it any other way. His eyes are blurry with tears, mouth so messy with spit and precome, and he can feel the heavy slap of Vin's balls against his chin with each thrust - reducing Yifan to a wet, pretty baby to fuck, and Yifan can _feel_ how how it is to be used slide right into his gut, right into his cock.

He tries to adjust position - spread his knees wide so he can fuck his hips against the mattress, try to get something, _anything_ , on his dick - but it’s too hard to focus when Yifan is busy choking on Vin's cock, feeling that perfect emptiness fill up his head, where he doesn't have to think about anything, just let Vin take control and use him up.

'There we go,' says Vin, his voice sounding like it's coming from a distance, unspooling and surrounding Yifan in warmth. 'You take me so well, so good. No one else can do it like you, baby.'

Yifan moans, breathes through his nose, and wants to cry. Vin is stroking the nape of his neck, even as he pumps his hips, his cock so hard and thick in Yifan's aching mouth. 'Almost,' murmurs Vin, 'almost there, almost done, god, you're fucking perfect.'

Perfect, he says, and Yifan helplessly keens from the back of his throat. His brows knit, no longer staring at himself in the camera but up at Vin, past the bulk of his torso to his face, where its flushed and sweet and _sincere_ , like he means it, really means it.

'Bet everyone watching - they want it too,' he tells Yifan, 'but they can't, can they? You're mine, baby, just for me. My perfect, _perfect_ baby.'

And Yifan whites out - spontaneous, unable to even stop it. Like some instinctual need, triggered when the words slip Vin's mouth and register. His - _Vin's_ \- _perfect_ baby - and  Yifan is choking, sucking, lapping desperately at the cock while his own dick jerks hard and starts to come.

He moans long and loud as Vin fucks his mouth through his orgasm, each pulse of come accompanied by a hard slam down Yifan's throat. Yifan's fingers are completely relaxed over Vin's hips as he feels the arousal stringing his body tight get cut, and he's falling, slipping, into that perfect place where he just sucks Vin's dick and lets the waves of his own pleasure wash through him.

Vin is saying something, but Yifan can't hear him, can't register much of anything - not the soreness of his jaw nor how brutal Vin's thrusts are becoming. How Vin's cock is spurting thick globs of precome on his tongue and the rhythm is gone entirely. Vin's going to come, going to flood his mouth with spunk, gonna make him choke on it and swallow it all, just like Yifan deserves, just as Yifan will _do_ because he's Vin's _perfect_ baby.

'So precious, so perfect,' groans Vin, the hand holding the camera shaking as he throws his weight behind the thrusts into Yifan's mouth. 'So hungry for it, yeah, fuck, here it comes.'

Yifan is more than ready - he can feel how thick and hard Vin's cock is in his mouth, and the way his balls are so tight and hot when they slap against Yifan's chin. It's only half a dozen thrusts later, with Vin driving his dick deep into Yifan's throat, that he finally comes.

There's so much - and Yifan chokes, but he tries to swallow too, helplessly lapping at the cock that's rolling into his mouth as it begins to soften slowly. Some come spills at the corners of Yifan's lips, and Vin's so gentle - his hand moving from Yifan's nape to thumb at what's slipped out, sliding the same thumb next to his dick so Yifan can suck on it too. He wants every drop.

Eventually, Yifan manages to swallow most of the come, and he keeps Vin's soft cock in his mouth, lapping at it languidly, uncaring if there's nothing left for him to drink. He just wants it in his mouth, wants to keep it here, so Vin knows, _understands_ , that Yifan is at the ready whenever, please, _please_ , use him again.

Vin is murmuring praises, petting his head, scratching at the short hairs at his nape, as he turns off the camera and puts the phone down. 'You liked that, baby?'

Slowly, Vin eases out his dick from Yifan's lips, ignoring the plaintive noise Yifan makes. 'Talk to me, where you at?'

'Loved it,' manages Yifan, before he's ducking his head back down, slipping the flaccid cock back into his mouth, leaning his cheek against Vin's thigh and peering up sleepily at him.

Vin nods, keeps petting him. When Yifan finally comes out of subspace, he'll be embarrassed, flustered, shy, but Vin will take the time to parse through all of Yifan's feelings, tell him it was okay, it's more than okay, and show him the video, and maybe this time Yifan can sit on Vin's big cock - but for now...

For now, Yifan is content, with the weight of Vin's dick on his tongue, and Vin telling what a precious baby he is, to Vin, and _especially_ to everyone else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if I'm rusty, its been a while since I wrote a pwp. thanks for reading!!


End file.
